


the bestiary: lucis' monstertalia compendium.

by maledictus



Series: monstrous. [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Monstertalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maledictus/pseuds/maledictus
Summary: Opening this book gives you knowledge of every monster in lucis' monstertalia AU. Be careful: there's a lot of gore and dark themes in here. A lot of gore. Gore. Gore is here.





	the bestiary: lucis' monstertalia compendium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art is by my wonderful friend [jojo](http://ludashiki.tumblr.com/tagged/luda-art)!

**SIBERIAN WENDIGO.**

Scientific name: Cervus Cannibalis Sibericus.  
Other names: Spirit of the Lonely Places. Lyudoyed (людоед) — Russian for 'man-eater'.  
Approximate lifespan: unknown.

Species description: This Siberian variant of the so-called 'Spirit of the Lonely Places' of North American legend is a vicious carnivore who will stop at nothing to consume human flesh, fresh or rotten. According to various anecdotes, this wicked spirit will possess a human who is weak in body and mind, usually a traveler stranded in the Russian wilderness, and force them to hunt down their companions with single-minded ferocity and hunger. Never sated and immune to the effects of time, a Siberian Wendigo can drive entire towns mad with fear for decades, even centuries, luring men, women, and children into the snowy wilderness to feast on their flesh. The only specimen to have survived The Great Cullings is a particularly long-lived individual, the last of a lineage directly descended from Russian czars; it is said that he was overtaken by the wendigo spirit while trapped in a snowstorm on Kholat Syakhl, and that he proceeded to massacre his entire hunting party, along with his two young sisters, before vanishing into the vast emptiness of the Urals. Mass disappearances in the towns of Vizhai and Ushma have been attributed to this individual, as well as the mysterious deaths of nine Soviet students in the now infamous Dyatlov Pass, although this rumor is dubious at best, as none of the students' remains were cannibalized.

Notable attributes: Wendigos of all subspecies have demonstrated immense physical strength and speed, with several specimens known to be able to single-handedly take down entire platoons of soldiers. These creatures often have high social and practical intelligence due to indefinite lifespan, and are quite capable of assimilating into modern society, and are even known to have assumed roles of great importance wherever they choose to settle down. A Siberian Wendigo is able to consume over half its weight in human flesh in one sitting, and is known to hide unfinished meals in crevasses or in the top branches of trees. Physically, their most notable feature is the defleshed buck skull that is worn over the face; this is compulsory in all Wendigo subspecies, and it is said that the actual Wendigo spirit resides in this skull, and that removing the skull would return the host body to its mortal form. This mortal form is said to lose its bloodlust and disregard for humanity but also to age and decay at a very rapid pace, and only the restoration of the skull will halt this process.

Signs of a specimen in your area: So-called 'rub marks' from antlers are often found on deciduous trees, though the Siberian Wendigo is not known to produce velvet; these marks are considered territorial, as a single individual will claim an area of over five hundred square miles for itself, and is not opposed to cannibalizing its own kind to sate its endless hunger and protect its food source. And if you see a person with a bigass buck skull on their head and all your friends and family turn up missing, you just might have a Siberian Wendigo in your neighborhood.

**Author's Note:**

> I WANTED TO TAKE A MOMENT TO SHOW YOU FULL ART OF THE MAYOR.
> 
> Freshly introduced and the monster that started me down the horrible year and a half long path to writing this fic, Ivan is a disaster, a goddamn hot mess with a lot of sick nasto intentions. He's kind of obsessed with Toris and that vaguely attractive bird man he's started hanging out with. He's like the ultimate big bad, the kingpin of every criminal joint in the city, and he's basically untouchable on account of being an immortal spirit of the lonely places who has the strength of more than a hundred people and has lived on this godforsaken planet for over a thousand years. That and he eats people. That's pretty fuckin sweet.


End file.
